There is a need for breathable, water resistant, insulated gear which is readily packable into backpacks, duffel bags or other transport containers for those individuals who desire lightweight, transportable protection from the elements.
Conventional waterproof or water resistant, breathable insulated articles suffer from problems such as high bulk and lengthy time to remove air from the articles when trying to roll, fold or otherwise minimize the size of the articles to fit into a pack or other transport means. For example, conventional waterproof, breathable insulated garments and sleeping bags require a relatively significant time to force air out of the insulated article prior to packing, and even then, the amount of air remaining in the article increases the packing volume, thus reducing the space available for additional articles.
Accordingly, a need has existed for insulated protective articles which are breathable, water resistant and readily packable.